Thomas
Thomas Dow (トーマス・ダウ, Tōmasu Dau), who belongs to the reindeer club of the cutting-edge science group, is in charge of developing map applications to deliver gifts accurately while training reindeer. He has an indecisive personality. Appearance Thomas is a young boy with light brown short hair. He has freckles on his face. Personality Thomas is a bit more silent and shy, but is ready to risk things to help his friends. Plot Thomas was helping out prepare the sleights and then rushed to see the final flights. On his way there, he bumped with Noel and he fell head on in a bag. As he was stuck, Noel and Mint helped him out and together they went to watch the start of the final flights for Santas. After the final flight, they commented their work was done, but still needed to clean up. And Mint was excited for the party after that. Then they saw a letter being carried to the manager and went to eavesdrop on his door. After hearing the letter was late and they could not fulfil it, Neol and the rest barged in, questioning if they will not do anything for the letter, but she ended up being scolded. Noel and the rest went to put the letter to where they are stored. She didn't want to leave in not granted, but Thomas told them they didn't had other choice. Noel then wondered if there was something they could do, like deliver it themselves and Mint agreed and wanted to do that, but Bell said he was against, bringing up something that happened last year. But in the end they decided to do it. They went to see Rudolph III and then prepared a sleight and flew. As they flew, Mint started to complain it was snowing hard and that it was cold and got scolded by Bell, but Neol took her hands saying that by holding they will warm each other. Mint then realized that if they fail, Noel will have to leave them and she started asking Thomas to return. Noel told her she wanted to deliver the gift, but Mint accidentally pushed Thomas and shaked the sleight, making Noel fall off. They kept looking for Noel and in the end they saw a smoke, guessing it may be Noel. As they went close and saw it was Noel, Mint jumped from the sled. Bell and Thomas then came down with the sled, explaining how they looked her and as Noel explained that the man saved her, Thomas realized he was the shopkeeper. As they kept travelling, a thundercloud appeared and lots of mukkus. Bell took the mukku-gun and started shooting at them. But as they hit the sled, Noel dropped the present and jumped after it with a anti-gravity board and Bell followed her. Mint took the mukku-gun and started shooting, but there were too many mukkus. As they were about to get hit by big mukkus, multiple Santa Clauses appeared and shot them all with one of them being Pedro. Nikola agreed they continue if Pedro came with them and they went to deliver the present. As Noel deliver the present and returned to the rest of the group, she had taken a letter left by the kid. As she read it, she told everyone she understood what her answer was and as she explained what each one of the Santa Company do, the most important for a Santa Claus was to make the kids smile. Gallery Thomas full.jpg|Full View